


Su sucio secreto

by Sh1m1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: Notaba el latido de su corazón contra la espalda, su aliento en la nuca, su olor tras terminar. Y como siempre salía de él, se daba la vuelta y se iba. Sin miradas, sin palabras.Severus Snape era el sucio secreto de Sirius Black.OneShot





	Su sucio secreto

Allí estaban otra vez, podía sentirle presionando su interior como si fuera un pistón, una y otra vez, la fría pared contra su cara, y aquellas rápidas sacudidas en su interior. No podía decir que no lo estaba disfrutando, la mano en su erección subía y bajaba al mismo ritmo; a pesar de todo, él siempre se excitaba. Su cartera rota en el suelo, un moratón en la cara que tendría que curar antes de ir a dormir.

Sintió como se corría dentro de él, cargando por un segundo su peso. Notaba el latido de su corazón contra la espalda, su aliento en la nuca, su olor tras terminar. Y como siempre salía de él, se daba la vuelta y se iba. Sin miradas, sin palabras.

Severus Snape era el sucio secreto de Sirius Black.

 

o0o

 

—Lávate el pelo, cerdo—escuchó justo detrás de sí, miró alrededor. Sabía perfectamente de quien era esa voz. Potter.

Nuevamente no tenía salida, notó un chorro frío y gelatinoso caerle de la cabeza a los hombros; lanzó un "piernas de gelatina" sabía que habría consecuencias y que él acabaría peor parado, pero siempre se defendía no conocía otra manera de actuar.

Como había supuesto no tuvo nada que hacer en un cuatro contra uno pero al menos dejó algún moratón.

 

o0o

 

Aprovechaba para ducharse cuando aún no había acabado la cena, lo que hacía que tan solo probara un par de bocados. Si notaba que el lugar no era seguro no se duchaba y se iba directo a la cama.

Esa noche pareció segura. No solía entretenerse pues desnudo y sin su varita era realmente un objetivo fácil. No lo vio venir, y se sintió estúpido por ello. Sabía quien era, siempre sabía quien era. El agua seguía cayendo, mezclándose con la sangre de su labio roto, intentó reptar hacía su varita pero él fue más rápido y se colocó encima suyo. Notaba la tela de su camisa pegada a su espalda chorreando y Black aprisionándolo contra el suelo. Estaba solo, quizás quisiera sacarlo desnudo por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Potter se cebaba con su pelo, obsesionado con ensuciárselo; Peter, era el secuaz, el coro a las carcajadas de sus amigos; Lupin con su inteligencia, probando que el Gryffindor era más inteligente que él en cualquier ocasión que se le presentara; y Black con su cuerpo, siempre el golpe venía de él. Intentaría con todas sus fuerzas evitarlo si de verdad estaba solo quizás tuviera posibilidades. Forcejeó, pateó, incluso le mordió pero el Gryffindor era más fuerte que él. Exhausto intentó una vez más levantándose sobre sus rodillas cuando notó la erección de Black. Aquello le dejó congelado, el Gryffindor no hablaba, no le insultaba, pero le tenía agarrado por la muñecas como si fueran grilletes, su cuerpo placándolo. Se atrevió a mirar entre los mechones pegados a su cara, los ojos grises que le miraban estaban hambrientos, supo que aquello tenía otra intención.

Se quedó totalmente rígido ¿iba a ser violado? Y ante aquello no había ideado ningún plan. Notó como el Gryffindor comenzaba a frotar su erección contra él. Sin soltar ni un ápice el agarre, su respiración en su nuca. No se movió, quizás pudiera aprovechar un momento de descuido y soltarse. Lo que no esperaba fue la sacudida que se produjo en su propia entrepierna cuando Black comenzó a frotarse contra él. Sus labios cerca de su oído le dejaron oír un leve jadeo, y su miembro se endureció totalmente. Contuvo la respiración, no sabía que pretendía Black con todo aquello, si esa era una más de sus bromas y humillaciones, hacerle creer que le deseaba. Pero la erección que notaba contra él era real. Se maldijo por no tratar de pararlo, él debería rechazarlo. Pero no podía... mentira, no quería.

Notaba la tela del pantalón de Black contra su piel desnuda, pegándose; no quería parar pero a la vez estaba aterrorizado. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar involuntariamente, y Black se separó al instante. Cuando se levantó con dificultad del suelo, no había rastro del Gryffindor.

 

o0o

 

Esperaba las burlas de los Gryffindor, pero no vio reconocimiento en sus ojos, Black ni siquiera le miró con asco. Esa ausencia de insultos por parte del moreno, le hizo plantearse si realmente había pasado aquello que él creía. Pero fue real, a su mente venía una y otra vez la imagen de los baños. Aún así la tregua no duró mucho, solo un par de días y todos sus libros ya estaban llenos de mocos de troll.

Una semana después Black le volvió a acorralar solo, aquella vez estaba en un pasillo camino a Slytherin, en las mazmorras había infinidad de oscuros rincones, donde era mejor no adentrarse.

El moreno le arrastró hacia uno de ellos, y no pudo evitar excitarse.

Le agarró con rudeza, empujándolo contra la pared, él intentó parar el golpe, hacerse a un lado y huir. Pero nuevamente Black fue más rápido, agarrando la mano que iba a su varita. Le giró, replicando al postura que habían vivido una semana antes, salvo que ahora estaban de pié.

Y nuevamente estaba pegado a su espalda, notando su dureza clavándose en sus nalgas. Sin poderlo evitar, esta vez fue él el que gimió. Con la mano que aún tenía libre se la llevó a la boca, queriendo reprimir el sonido que había emitido.

Black paró, aún pegado completamente, y con su mano libre, le buscó la entrepierna. Severus había dejado de respirar cuando sintió la mano de Gryffindor sobre su erección.

Aquello les hizo frotarse hasta un punto que creía podrían eyacular sin más, con la mano en su erección se mordía los labios para evitar lo máximo posible sus jadeos. El moreno, los dejaba sonar junto a su oído erizando los vellos de su nuca.

Pero al parecer las intenciones de Black eran llegar a algo más.

Le bajó rápidamente los pantalones, notó sobre la piel sensible de sus nalgas como el moreno forcejeaba con su cremallera, pero notó la cálida piel del pene de Black, duro y avasallador, entrando dentro de él de un modo desgarrador.

Dolió, dolió como ningún golpe que hubiera recibido hasta el momento pero a la vez tenerlo dentro le gustó, le encendió y acabó corriéndose dentro de sus propios pantalones mientras se frotaba con su mano libre. No fue consciente de los rápidos movimientos del moreno, pero se encontró solo. Se subió los pantalones, notando la humedad entre sus piernas, llegó como pudo y corrió a meterse dentro de su cama.

La fiebre no le dejó ir a clase, ni siquiera pudo levantarse de la cama para el almuerzo. Hasta por la noche nadie se dio cuenta que él no había ido a ninguna de las clases ni al comedor.

El jefe de su casa le tachó de holgazán y a la mañana siguiente asistió a sus clases.

 

o0o

 

Ninguno dijo nada, Black no le humillaba con eso delante de la escuela y él no iba proclamando que le follaba a escondidas. Reconoció que los insultos, bromas y humillaciones continuaban, incluso podía notar su odio recorriéndole. Pero perdieron intensidad, quizás porque Potter pasaba más tiempo con Lily y Lupin estaba más ocupado como Prefecto.

 

o0o

 

Black debía tener algún tipo de sistema para localizarle a solas, no era normal que siempre que tenían aquellos encuentros ambos se encontraran solos. Pero en aquellas ocasiones apenas oponía resistencia, al principio trató de resistirse, pero como solo se tenía a sí mismo era absurdo engañarse. Él siempre estaría en el escalón de abajo pero sabía bien quién era y qué quería. Y siempre había deseado a Sirius Black. Deseo ser su amigo en cuanto lo vio en el expreso de Hogwarts, deseo estar en la casa en la que él estuviera; ambas cosas nunca pasaron pero nunca le fue indiferente. Se convirtió en el objeto de sus burlas, de su odio, al menos era algo para él. Normalmente los demás nunca se habían dirigido a él, solo conocía a Lily. Ella era amable con él y él no sabía como comportarse así que sencillamente la seguía a distancia, le gustaba como le sonreía a veces. A pesar de no tener trato con nadie sabía identificar los sentimientos de los demás. Ella era una buena persona, y lo que sentía por él era lástima. Los otros cuatro Gryffindor sentían odio, otros asco, el resto indiferencia. Su madre le había dicho que saber eso le haría más fuerte.

 

o0o

 

Nunca sabía cuando iba a ocurrir pero algo dentro de sí lo ansiaba. Nunca le hablaba ni le tocaba más allá de poder separarle la ropa, alguna vez había notado sus manos separando sus nalgas, pero no podría decir que hubiera sido un trato gentil. A veces, mientras recuperaba el aliento, notaba como su esperma resbalaba por el interior de sus muslos. Y le había visto mirándolo ensimismado. Aquello no duraba más que un pestañeo.

 

o0o

 

Las vacaciones de navidad ese año le parecieron más largas, más duras, las palabras de su padre más hirientes pues reflejaban las dudas de su propia mente. "Monstruo, débil, cobarde, raro, feo" ya no contaba con la mirada amable de Lily, y nunca se había sentido solo pues nunca se había sentido acompañado, pero ansiaba ese extraño contacto que le hacía sentir vivo. De la única persona que alguna vez le interesó y se convirtió en su pesadilla, ahora venía un contacto que jamás hubiera pensado pudiera llegar a tener.

Él tenía un plan para sí mismo, era bueno en pociones y en artes oscuras, podría ganarse la vida elaborando pociones que otros no quisieran incluso había mejorado algunas. Salir de la casa de sus padres y encontrar tranquilidad, nunca imaginó a nadie a su lado. Y ahora se descubría mirando a las parejas que paseaban por las calles agarrados y enamorados, compartían bromas y caricias. Veía gestos que nunca había mirado. Siempre había sido una persona práctica, y descubrirse deseando algo más allá de huir de todos le supo raro.

A la vuelta de las vacaciones se sentía expectante, deseaba que le encontrara, deseaba el contacto. Y notó como sus ojos grises le miraban en el comedor. Iba a ser esa noche.

Él no se defendía ya cuando venía solo. Se había ido a un aula vacía, él le encontraría ¿no lo hacía siempre?

Temblaba de la expectación, pero nunca se habían encontrado de frente. Notaba la tensión, no sabía qué hacer o si debía hacer algo. Quizás si se ofrecía Black le rechazara y se riera de él, quizás solo le gustara si le forzaba, aunque las últimas veces no hubiera opuesto resistencia. Le tumbó sobre la mesa que estaba apoyado, separando sus piernas con su cuerpo, inclinándose sobre él le clavó su erección. Le miraba con intensidad, le sujetó las muñecas mientras se frotaba contra el mirándole a los ojos, sin poderlo evitar dejó escapar un gemido, y el otro lo miró febril.

Separó las piernas para sentir mas de él, y las manos de Black fueron a su pantalón quitándoselo de un tirón. Se sintió expuesto, su miembro duro y húmedo, su entrada dilatada, pero no pareció molestar al Gryffindor que se bajo su propio pantalón. Con ojos ávidos miró la dura erección que deseaba en su interior. Las manos calientes levantando sus piernas, abriéndolo, y finalmente embistiéndolo. Le gustaba este calor dentro de él, incapaz de desconectar sus ojos, ambos gemían con cada embestida.

Los brazos de Black a cada lado de su cara, sus piernas levantadas, notaba los testículos rebotando en sus nalgas y como entraba incansablemente dentro de él. No hizo falta mucho para correrse, regando ambos abdómenes y observando como Black le llenaba su interior con su semen. Su respiración en la cara, sus ojos aún conectados. Salió de él y sintió frío, se incorporó a coger su ropa y vestirse; cuando se giró el Gryffindor ya no estaba.

 

o0o

 

No entendía por qué le buscaba, por qué le excitaba hacerlo con él. Pero así ocurría, realmente Severus buscaba lugares donde no pudieran ser interrumpidos, había semanas en las que Black le buscaba todos los días. No hablaban pero se entendían, y Black sabía que no tenía que doblegarle, Severus gemía de placer bajo su cuerpo. Temía su rechazo si le tocaba pero un día no pudo evitarlo y le tocó los pectorales mientas lo hacían. El Gryffindor lo miraba sorprendido y excitado y no le hizo apartar su mano. Rodeo sus pezones con las yemas de sus dedos, se deleitó con la tibieza de su piel, la apretó, la amasó. Suyo por esos segundos, sus manos le poseían como el moreno le poseía a él. Black le follaba fuerte, rápido, y Severus se vino jadeando.

Aún notaba el calor en sus manos cuando se fue.

 

o0o

 

A Black le gustaba desnudarlo, tenerlo completamente desnudo y excitado y Severus se había atrevido a desprenderle de su ropa también. Sus ojos grises siempre le miraban expectantes, su miembro erguido le nublaba la vista. Y aquella noche se atrevió a tocárselo, hervía entre sus dedos, duro y suave comenzó a masturbarlo. Su pene pedía atención pero estaba demasiado extasiado viendo como se humedecía el de Black. La mano grande del moreno le atrapó su propia excitación y casi estuvo a punto de correrse.

Black bajó su cabeza hasta estar a escasos centímetros de sus labios, su aliento caliente con olor a zumo de calabaza era embriagador, Severus deseaba que le besara, sus ojos semicerrados por el placer que estaba obteniendo con las caricias del moreno le hacían mover su mano al mismo rápido ritmo.

—Mírame—le ordenó el Gryffindor.

Severus abrió los ojos de par en par, en ese mismo momento ambos se corrieron.

 

o0o

 

Severus empezó a obsesionarse seriamente con el Gryffindor, y ya no se escondía en camuflar lo excitado que le ponía. Pero tal grado de obsesión le costó cara.

Estaban esperando para entrar a la clase de Transformaciones, un alumno había transfigurado su tintero en un tigre de Bengala y varios profesores estaban tratando de reducirlo. Severus esperaba en el lado de los Slytherin, solo y sin hablar con nadie. Normalmente leía sus libros pero esta vez se quedó mirando el cuello de Black, y pensando si alguna vez reuniría valor para lamérselo.

—¿Qué miras, grasiento?—Era Potter que no andaba detrás de Lily por una vez y había captado su mirada lujuriosa—.Hey Sirius, ese te está mirando como si fueras un helado.

La cara de Black se transformó en repulsa pura, y aunque los ataques no habían dejado de suceder, solían ser mucho más leves que al principio del todo. El moreno encontraba otros modos de hacer aquella necesidad física que tenía de doblegar a Severus, mucho más íntima.

Tragó cuando le vio acercarse a él, el resto de Slytherin se apartó como siempre. Dejándolo solo ante cualquier ataque.

Black parecía realmente furioso, y Severus tardó en reaccionar, hacía tiempo que no le pegaba, y quizás una parte de él no quería pensar que le iba a dar una paliza.

Se equivocó cuando mirándolo desde el suelo, con su varita demasiado lejos, sintió como todos los músculos de su cuerpo le ardían.

Los ojos grises le quemaban, estaban turbados, sin ese rastro de odio y asco que habían tenido cuando había cargado contra él como un toro.

Se levantó como pudo, se marchó cojeando hasta su dormitorio. No tenía sentido ir a la enfermería, hacía tiempo que la había abandonado, la enfermera le curaba, sí, pero le trataba como si él mereciera esos golpes. Mejor en su cama, y con alguna poción pasaría el dolor.

El jefe de su casa le impuso un castigo por saltarse las clases, ningún Slytherin dijo nada, ellos iban por un lado, él por el suyo.

Una semana limpiando el aula de pociones, realmente aquello no le molestaba como creía su jefe de casa. De ahí es de donde conseguía sus propias pociones y ungüentos, pero aún así se sentía desdichado.

Sabía que aquello no estaba bien, aquella estúpida necesidad que tenían, cuando delante del mundo no iban a ser nada más que enemigos.

Pero su desdicha no solo venía por aquella realidad, sino porque lo que hubieran tenido Black y él parecía haberse acabado. Si él hubiera querido en aquella semana lo habría buscado, pero no se apareció.

Quizás ya había tenido demasiado, y su mirada anhelante en el pasillo de Transformaciones había sido el fin.

 

o0o

 

—Snape—escuchó a su espalda, realmente no estaba acostumbrado a que él le llamara por su nombre. Siempre usaba la ristra de apodos que habían creado para él. Y lo que sí que no escuchaba casi nunca era su voz en aquellos encuentros furtivos. Sí sus jadeos y gemidos.

Se giró a encararlo, si quisiera algo ya hubiera ido a tomarlo como hacía siempre.

Le había echado de menos, a pesar de todo, le había echado de menos.

—Black—contestó intentado que no notara su desazón.

—Lo siento—dijo llanamente, antes de irse.

Severus no sabía a qué se refería, si sentía haberle pegado si sentía lo que había estando pasando entre ellos o si sentía que ya no iba a pasar más.

Se armó de valor.

—Yo no lo siento—dijo.

Black se volteó a verlo, con incredulidad en sus ojos.

Severus había hablado diciendo todo lo que podía con esas cuatro palabras. Él no sentía esas semanas en las que habían tenido el contacto más abrasador que él hubiera tenido jamás. No se relacionaba con nadie, pero aún así sabía que aquello no lo sentía , lo había disfrutado. No entendía bien que había visto Black en él, pero él lo tenía claro, siempre lo había tenido claro desde que sus caminos se cruzaron en el vagón del expreso a Hogwarts, con tan solo 11 años.

Severus siempre había estado enamorado, o el equivalente a ese sentimiento en alguien que no había conocido la más mínima muestra de amor ni en su entorno familiar ni en la escuela. La gente lo llamaba amor, él lo llamaba necesidad, de ser visto, de que sus ojos le miraran aunque fueran con desprecio. De que hubiera creado innumerables descalificativos para referirse a él. De que de una u otra manera necesitara tocarle, durante mucho tiempo fueron golpes, los cuales no disfrutó nunca; pero Sirius Black no le era indiferente y de alguna bizarra manera él tampoco lo era a él.

La naturaleza de ese acercamiento físico había cambiado, se había vuelto casi en su totalidad placentero aunque cuando se girara el Gryffindor no fuera más que un recuerdo. Aunque lo único que le quedara de él fuera su semen en su interior.

Y aún así no lo sentía ¿cómo sentir sus manos acariciándolo?¿Sus ojos abrasándole consumidos por el deseo?¿Su olor impregnado en él? No lo sentía.

Podía aceptar que no volviera a ocurrir, si eso era lo que Black le estaba proponiendo. Atesoraría el recuerdo de esos días en la vida gris que le aguardaba, siendo el recuerdo más brillante, aquel del que tiraría si tenía que invocar su Patronus. En las noches en soledad que se le abrían por delante en su plan de obtener su trabajo de pocionista y dejar a sus padres.

—Pero esto—dijo Black abriendo los brazos de par en par—.Está mal.

Sí, estaba mal, para alguien que no concebía el mundo como él se había acostumbrado a hacerlo. Rescatando lo poco que le quedaba para mantenerse fuerte y solo contra todos. Para él eso no estaba peor que no ser amado por sus padres, que no ser aceptado entre sus compañeros, que no ser creído por la enfermera. Que a nadie le importara que fuera acosado desde el primer día que pisó el colegio ¿Estaba mal? Quizás para Black. Para él era lo mejor que había vivido nunca.

–Para mí está bien—dijo sencillamente. Mientras daba un paso hacia el Gryffindor. No le importaba el dolor físico, le dolía no sentirle apretado contra él—.No me importa que nos veamos en secreto. O si tienes que pegarme delante de tus amigos.

La cara del moreno se transformó en puro horror, y aunque debería de haberse arrepentido de lo que había dicho. De mostrarle la realidad como él la veía. No lo hizo.

—Estás enfermo—le dijo con la cara desencajada por la incomprensión, por el rechazo ante lo que había dicho.

—Muy probablemente—afirmó ¿No le había dicho alguna vez eso su padre?—Solo sé cuales son mis posibilidades—concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

Black no dijo nada, seguía mirándolo espantado.

Demasiado tiempo sin decir nada, aquello no era concebible para el moreno, quizás en sus planes de honorable Gryffindor no estuviera el tener que mantener una relación sexual a escondidas con la persona que más odiaban sus amigos, incluso él mismo.

En su cara había puro y duro rechazo.

No había nada más que decir ni nada más que hacer. Probablemente lo único que obtendría de él de ahora en adelante era el golpe y el insulto. O quizás aún peor, al haberle mostrado lo perturbado de sus sentimientos, solo obtuviera indiferencia.

Bien, él tendría sus recuerdos, eso no iba a arrebatárselo. Y Decidió que ya era hora de irse, se sentía cansado y triste.

Era tarde y no había nadie por los pasillos, solo escuchaba el resonar de sus pisadas. Solas y monótonas.

 

o0o

 

Como había sospechado, Black actuó como si él no existiera. Nada, transparente. Finalmente su mayor temor se hacía presente. Era invisible, nadie le veía ya. El cuarteto había misteriosamente dejado de notarle. No había burlas, no había insultos, ni zancadillas por los pasillos. Y tristemente sin su acoso, Severus era invisible.

Dolía, sí dolía pero él no podía hacer nada. Lo que fuera que le hubiera dado a Black aquellas semanas había desaparecido. Lo había borrado. Se le veía contento y bromista, una faceta que Severus nunca había podido disfrutar. Coqueto y galán con cuanta chica se le presentara era todo lo opuesto a lo que él había vivido. Pero a pesar de todo, le parecía mucho más real que toda aquella fanfarria delante de la chica de turno.

A pesar de que ya no le dijeran nada, Severus trataba de mirarlo discretamente. En el fondo no quería acosarlo con su mirada, no estaba seguro de que esta fuera fría y carente de emociones.

Quedaban pocos meses para que se graduaran, y posiblemente nunca más volviera a verlo. Probablemente eso facilitaría su vida, pues verlo y no poder tenerlo cuando alguna vez si puedo era más desgarrador de lo que se había imaginado.

 

o0o

 

Estaba en la Biblioteca, entre los estantes buscando información para los ÉXTASIS de Herbología. Realmente no creía que tuviera problemas en pasarlos, era bueno en los estudios a los que dedicaba la totalidad de sus horas. Luego con su título intentaría buscar trabajo en alguna botica del Callejón Knocturnum. Y con el primer sueldo se iría a cualquier pensión.

—Hola Snape—escuchó a su lado. Sobresaltado dejó caer los cinco libros que llevaba en sus manos.

A su lado, un chico de Ravenclaw se agachó a recogerlos junto a él. No recordaba su nombre, y no entendía porque le había hablado ni le estaba sonriendo. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo, quizás hubiera un grupo de Ravenclaw mirándolos. Una vez que los Gryffindors le habían dejado quizás se había abierto la veda para que otros le acosaran.

Pero estaba solo, aún así trató de recoger todo rápidamente y salir de aquel pasillo.

—Hey Snape, espera.—Al parecer el Ravenclaw quería hablar con él.

—¿Qué quieres?—Severus lo miró con suspicacia llevando la mano a su varita.

El chico parecía nervioso, y Severus se paró a mirarlo mejor. Debía de ser de su curso, pues le era familiar. Castaño claro, de ojos verdes, tenía un rostro agradable. Aunque eso no solía ser indicador de que por ello fuera a ser agradable con él.

—Estoy atascado con una poción para los EXTASIS y tú eres el mejor de séptimo.—Quizás si fuera el mejor, pero nunca había obtenido reconocimiento por ello. Pero no le veía el punto a lo que quería el Ravenclaw.

—¿Y?—No estaba seguro a donde le quería llevar.

—Me preguntaba si me ayudarías con ella, estoy haciendo algo mal y no sé que es.—Severus aún con su varita agarrada dentro de su túnica, le miraba con desconfianza.

—No te voy a hacer la poción.

—No, no—dijo el chico agitando sus manos y ruborizándose—.Me gustaría que me ayudaras, pero la haría yo ¿Sino cómo iba a pasar los exámenes?

Este chico muy listo no debía ser, pensó. Si no sabía que en los exámenes la gente copiaba e intercambiaba pociones.

—¿Por qué?—volvió a preguntarle, no se fiaba y seguía echando la vista atrás cada pocos segundos

—¿Por qué eres el mejor de clase?—Aquel chico era del todo molesto.—Si no quieres no pasa nada, pero si quieres yo puedo ayudarte.

—Yo no necesito ayuda en las demás materias.—Y era la verdad, no entendía qué sacaba él a cambio.

—Entonces—dijo el Ravenclaw al que cuando sonreía se le marcaban un par de hoyuelos en cada mejilla—¿Por favor?—La escena le parecía del todo bizarra a Severus, aquel bobo chico agradable y moviendo sus pestañas como si fuera una chica y pidiéndole por favor que le ayudada.

—Me lo pensaré—fue lo único que dijo.

Y la alegría inundó al Ravenclaw de nombre desconocido, realmente no entendía cómo aquella casa tenía la fama de alberga a los cerebros más privilegiados. En ningún momento había aceptado.

 

o0o

 

Severus había estado muy equivocado pensando que aquello habría acabado ahí. El Ravenclaw que ya no era anónimo, sino que se llamaba Lucas Holdsworth, había cogido como costumbre saludarle. Le saludaba en los pasillos, o en clase, incluso en el comedor entrando le preguntó qué tal el día. Él no estaba acostumbrado a entablar conversaciones y saludos con el resto, y realmente no solía contestarle, a lo sumo hacía un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Le había preguntado también, si ya se lo había pensado, y lo cierto, es que sí se lo había pensado. Holdsworth parecía inofensivo, y quizás enseñarle le sirviera para perfeccionar su poción.

Otra parte de él estaba disfrutando de que alguien le viera, de no ser del todo invisible y que además eso no significara ser golpeado o insultado. Los Gryffindors no habían reaccionado a aquella interacción. Así que pensó que quizás no fuera mala idea.

Quedaron para leer previamente las instrucciones y los ingredientes de la poción. No era nada complicado, un remedio para los efectos de la picadura de las Tijeretas.

Era justo después de la hora del almuerzo, normalmente los estudiantes a esa hora tenían un pequeño receso que podía aprovechar para descansar hasta la siguiente clase.

Severus solía aprovecharlo para ir a la Biblioteca, así que realmente no estaba cambiando su rutina, tan solo se le uniría Holdsworth.

—Snape—le susurró al sentarse a su lado, por lo que dio un respingo involuntario.—Perdón, no quería asustarte.

—Llegas tarde—le dijo recobrando el aliento.

—Perdona, soy Prefecto y he tenido que separar a dos de primero—dijo con voz de fastidio.—Literalmente separarlos, lo muy estúpidos se habían lanzando un  _Epoximise_  y se habían quedado pegado el uno al otro.

El Ravenclaw no pudo contener la risa al recordar a los dos niños al borde las lágrimas con las caras pegadas entre sí, los había acompañado a la enfermería y había salido corriendo a la Biblioteca.

La suave risa del castaño hizo sentir a Severus mucho más ligero de lo que hacía tiempo había estado, siempre rígido, expectante, a la defensiva.

Tenía que reconocerle que era una persona agradable con la que estar. Comenzó con la lectura de la poción y los ingredientes, y no parecía que el chico cometiera ningún error. Por lo que tendrían que elaborar la poción para poder identificar dónde estaba el problema.

Al día siguiente se verían en el laboratorio donde los estudiantes podían hacer su pociones de ensayo, justo a lado del aula de pociones.

—Gracias, Severus—le dijo Holdsworth acariciándole el hombro.

No pudo responder nada, mientras veía como el Ravenclaw se iba de la Biblioteca. Y no quería pensar en eso que había ocurrido.

 

o0o

 

Severus estaba en el laboratorio delante de un caldero vacío, leyendo su libro de pociones mientras esperaba a Holdsworth, llevaban días elaborando la poción. El principal fallo había sido el movimiento de su varita, y que el castaño tenía problemas de control de la velocidad del giro.

Pero nada que no pudiera resolver él solo, de hecho sospechaba que el Ravenclaw estaba fallando a propósito. No entendía el fin de toda aquella pantomima, pero por una vez sencillamente disfrutó de la compañía de otra persona y resultó ser agradable. Le agradaba cuando le sonreía y acariciaba su brazo y le hacía pensar que él también podía ser una persona normal. De hecho se reconoció una tarde devolviéndole la sonrisa, no sabía cómo quedaría algo así en su feo rostro pero Holdsworth dejó su mano acomodada en su brazo mucho más tiempo que nunca. Era muy agradable.

Aún le estaba esperando cuando la silla fue ocupada e inmediatamente supo que no era Lucas. No quería mirar, porque en el fondo sí sabía quien era. Llevaban mucho tiempo sin interactuar y no quería volver a ser atacado.

—Ese chico te hace sonreír—le dijo Sirius.

No quería contestarle, no sabía qué contestarle.

—Él es bueno para ti—le dijo mucho más cerca. Y levantándole la barbilla con sus dedos haciéndole que le mirara—.Más de lo que yo lo he sido.

Confrontar los iris grises de Black era demoledor, después de todo el tiempo que le había ignorado tenerlo ahora delante, tocándole de aquella manera y diciéndole aquello le estaba rompiendo por dentro.

Y su expresión angustiada y triste, no sabía como tomarla, no podía negar lo que sentía, lo que nunca había desaparecido.

—Me gusta cuando sonríes—le dijo con una sonrisa triste levantándose y yéndose.

Severus estaba alterado, quería correr tras de él y volver a sentir sus dedos en su rostro. Aquella triste sonrisa era mucho más de lo que había obtenido de él.

Cuando llegó Lucas, Severus se encontraba turbado, podía hacerle frente cuando le ignoraba, incluso al que le insultaba. Pero a ese rostro triste, le había dejado impresionado.

Y aún así, ese breve momento que habían tenido había sido el más vívido de todas esas semanas. Severus seguía reaccionando a él, le deseaba, le necesitaba, le amaba.

El Ravenclaw intentaba llamar su atención, pero él tenía la cabeza en otra parte, en otra persona. Trabajaron juntos y notó molesto al chico, pero seguía pensando en Black y una idea se abrió en su mente.

 

o0o

 

Severus estaba en el Gran Comedor con el resto de su casa, desayunando como cada día, pero algo dentro de él había cambiado, una determinación que crecía y le hacía sentir seguro. Seguro como hacía tiempo que no se había sentido.

Siempre se había sentado de cara a la mesa de los Gryffindor, siempre era mejor no dar la espalda al enemigo. Desde que habían dejado de atormentarle, ese hábito no había variado. En él también estaba el hecho de que podía mirar a Black, pero éste que sí había variado su rutina ahora se sentaba dándole la espalda y dejando su sitio a Lily al lado de Potter.

Pero había días en los que ella comía con sus amigos y Black se turnaba con los demás, había notado que había dejado de darle la espalda deliberadamente. Y allí estaba su oportunidad.

Acechante, esperando su oportunidad, al final sus ojos hicieron contacto. Debía darse prisa pues sabía que el moreno le evitaría pronto.

Había ensayado delante del espejo, y aún se le hacía raro, pero tras horas de práctica consiguió una sonrisa que no le ponía los pelos de punta a sí mismo. Era sutil pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. La turbación en Black no se hizo esperar. Su comida cayó de su tenedor y Severus apartó la vista, no quería atosigarlo, solo mostrarle que él también le hacía sonreír.

A la hora de la cena se dio cuenta que el moreno había recuperado su lugar frente a él, y en este caso había cambiado puesto con un Gryffindor de algún curso inferior. No le dio opción de protestar al chico ya que este se sentó sin consideración. Al modo Black.

Sus ojos le buscaron, los notaba sobre él y notar aquella atención de nuevo. No sabía mucho de interactuar con otros pero su corazonada le había servido. Black le volvía a mirar. Y él le miró, lucía algo desconcertado, pero Severus lo volvió a hacer. Una pequeña sonrisa y esta vez le mantuvo la mirada. El otro aunque estupefacto no apartó su mirada. Aquella cena casi no pudo comer del nudo de nervios que sentía cuando le miraba. Desde que Black le había acorralado en aquel baño hacía unos meses, no habían interactuado jamás de aquella manera. Y Severus se preguntaba qué ocurriría si él cambiaba su conducta ¿afectaría al otro?

Después de varios días aquel cambio cobró sus frutos, y Black le interceptó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Snape?—Su voz le erizaba todos los vellos de su cuerpo y la cercanía de su piel.

—Voy a mi sala común—le dijo llanamente.

No le importaría sentir como tantas veces su cuerpo pegado a su espalda pero el moreno estaba apoyado en una de las paredes del pasillo manteniendo distancia de él.

—Sabes a que me refiero—dijo Black molesto—¿Por qué llevas días sonriéndome?

—Me dijiste que te gustaba mi sonrisa.—Y ese era uno de los motivos por los que había comenzado a hacerlo. Le gustaba su sonrisa y quería mostrarle que él también la podía tener, no solo Lucas.

—¿Y qué quieres conseguir con ello? Ya te dije que entre nosotros no puede haber nada.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Severus.

El moreno lo miraba ceñudo, y Severus se acercó un poco más a él.

—¿Me sigues deseando?—le dijo llanamente.

Notó como Black tragaba duro y apartaba la mirada. Le deseaba y con ello Severus quería reducir la distancia entre ellos.

—Yo lo sigo haciendo, echo de menos tenerte dentro de mi. Notar como me abres y me llenas.

—Cállate—le dijo Black.

—¿No te gustaba?—Sabía que estaba tirando demasiado de la cuerda que contenía al moreno pero no le importaba correr con las consecuencias.

Dio otro paso hacia él, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Pegarle? ¿Irse? Nada nuevo ¿y si existía la posibilidad de volver a tenerlo?

Nunca se habían besado, y él había anhelado saborear sus labios, sentir su sabor.

Pero el moreno se apartó y abandonó el pasillo.

 

o0o

 

Ahora Black se sentaba siempre mirándole, y su mirada era abrasadora, notaba como recorrían su cuerpo como si le recorríeran incendiando todo a su paso. Comer era complicado con esos ojos grises sobre él. Pero Severus no se amedrentaba, nunca lo había hecho y devolvía su mirada al moreno. No podría decir que era una sonrisa abierta la que le dirigía, pero ambos mantenían una curiosa conversación con sus miradas, y la comisura alzada de Sirius cuando apartaba la mirada para atacar a sus guisantes le supo a gloria.

Pero Lucas por lo visto también se había dado cuenta de aquel cambio, y nada más salir del comedor le dio alcance.

—Snape, espera.—Desgraciadamente aunque gozaba de su compañía no era su voz la que quería haber escuchado.

Aún así detuvo su marcha y la reanudó cuando este le alcanzó.

Parecía algo azorado, y no se esperaba lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle.

—Esto... me preguntaba... si... bien... ¿querrías venir conmigo mañana a Hogsmeade?—Su limpia mirada lo miraba anhelante. Y Severus se sorprendió al verse mudo, se habían llevado bien pero no esperaba que Lucas quisiera "salir" con él. Curiosamente había estado esperando que el otro chico intentara algo con él más físico pero no invitarlo a salir.

Notó como enrojecía y los claros ojos de Lucas le sonreían animándolo a aceptar. Por casualidad o intencionadamente Black los estaba mirando, y su ceño fruncido lo hizo reaccionar.

Tan solo asintió pero Lucas le estrechó su hombro encantado con su aceptación y atrajo hacia él instándolo a caminar.

Siempre había querido que esas mismas palabras fuera Black quien se las dijera, que mostrara un interés en él más que follárselo a escondidas. Aunque nunca hubiera vivido algo similar veía que sus compañeros procedían así. Cuando tenían interés en alguien les invitaban a salir. Luego había otro grupo de alumnos de dudosa reputación de los que se decía eran fáciles y se lo montaban con cualquiera. Severus no sabía en que grupo podría entrar él. Hasta hacía poco nadie se había interesado por él, pero por lo que había vivido con Black pensaba que Lucas actuaría igual. Lo colocaría en los que uno se folla y pasa de ellos. Claro que dudaba que Black hubiera ido aireando que hubiera hecho nada con él.

Se sorprendió de que Lucas le tuviera en dicha estima, ya se exponía a ser visto con él en la biblioteca y cuando le saludaba por los pasillos o en el comedor. Incluso en las clases que habían compartido.

La cuestión era qué sentía él cuando el Ravenclaw le andaba cerca. Era cómodo, había aprendido a no temer ser atacado por él. A su animada cháchara y sus historias divertidas, a los roces de sus manos más tiempo del indicado. Todo aquello era nuevo y era agradable. Pero no era comparable a lo que sentía cuando él y Black compartían el mismo aire. Todo su cuerpo y su mente se pegaban a él, bebían de él. Y una parte de Severus sintió que se estaba aprovechando de Lucas.

Se encontraron en las puertas de Hogwarts para ir caminando a Hogsmeade, pudo verle vestido de modo informal pero pulcro, realmente Lucas era un chico guapo y dulce, y valiente sin lugar a dudas si no le importaba exponerse a ser visto con él. Su ropa informal era igualmente negra y gastada. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por verse bien, lavando su cabello y utilizando las mejores prendas que tenía. Él nunca había salido con nadie, pues en realidad a Lily solo la seguía cuando ella le hablaba. Después el se escurría a las sombras cuando la muchacha se encontraba con sus amigos.

En esos años rara vez había ido a Hogsmeade, realmente disfrutaba de que la escuela se viera liberada de la mayoría de alumnos, el podía pasear tranquilo por los jardines, buscar libros en la Biblioteca o con un relajante baño donde no tendría que andar con mil ojos.

Su precaria economía en cualquier caso no le daba para ir a comprar nada, solo en dos ocasiones había ido y salvo la tienda de plumas y la librería poco había sido de su interés.

Su madre hacía un tremendo esfuerzo por darle un par de galeones al año, ambos dependían de su padre y éste había dejado claro que no daría nada a Severus. Imaginaba que su madre ahorraba de su escasa dieta para la compra y cambiaba las libras para poderle dar algo.

Severus nunca derrochaba nada, y utilizaba todo el material que Hogwarts daba a los alumnos más desfavorecidos, nunca había tenido un libro nuevo, aunque para él aquellos libros sobados y con anotaciones tenían más encanto que muchas nuevas ediciones que veía a sus compañeros.

Pergamino y plumas era lo único que solía necesitar.

Fueron caminando y por primera vez en su vida Severus se sentía realmente nervioso, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué se supone que se hace en una cita?

Lucas se encargó de la conversación como solía hacer siempre, le gustaba que el chico no solía hacer ostentación de las diferencias entre ellos sino que buscaba sus puntos en común. Aunque la verdad que le gustaba cuando hablaba de los sitios que había visitado con su familia. Severus solo conocía Cokeworth, donde había vivido toda su vida y las calles cercanas a la estación de King's Cross donde su madre lo aparecía cada 1 de septiembre. Pero con el relato de Lucas se imaginaba lugares increíbles que quizás algún día pudiera conocer.

—Te encantaría Kenia, Severus—le dijo el chico—.Nunca hace frío y los animales son increíbles, además en el barrio mágico de Nairobi puedes encontrar cualquier ingrediente que puedas imaginar.

Severus le sonrió, quizás cuando fuera pocionista podría ir allí.

Sus pensamientos se pararon pues por el rabillo del ojo vio a Black y sus amigos pasando no muy lejos. De hecho, pensó que los pasarían pero relentizaron el paso yendo prácticamente a la par.

—¿No sabía que andabas de novia, Snivellius?—dijo mofándose de él Potter, el coro de risas a su alrededor no se hizo esperar. Realmente había muchos chicos y chicas que salían con gente de su mismo género, realmente aquello no era el punto, era por ser él.

—No les hagas caso, Severus—dijo Lucas acercándosele más. Y le instó a seguir caminando igualmente.

—Holdsworth, podrías buscarte algo mejor—le dijo Lupin de un modo demasiado insinuante para su gusto.

—Vamos, dejadlos—les dijo de mal humor Black a sus amigos.

—¿Celoso, Black?—dijo Lucas con un tono malicioso que no le había escuchado nunca, parecía estar disfrutando de la cara de estupefacción del Gryffindor.

Black miró a Severus, parecía a punto de arremeter contra ambos.

—Vámonos.—Ahora era él el que instaba a su compañero a irse de allí.

El resto del día volvió a ser tranquilo, Lucas volvió a ser aquel chico que le había demostrado ser, fueron a las Tres Escobas, Severus nunca había ido. Tomaron unas cervezas de mantequilla que el Ravenclaw se empeñó en pagar, y visitaron Honeydunkes; no le encontró la gracia a la tienda repleta de estudiantes gritones y los olores le marearon. Así que se dedicaron a pasear, vieron como otras parejas también hacían lo mismo perdiéndose por los alrededores del pueblo.

Llegaron a un lugar donde ya no parecía que ninguno de los alumnos se hubieran adentrado ese día, las vistas del pueblo eran bonitas.

Sintió la mano de Lucas enlazarse con la suya, el contacto le sorprendió y se giró a mirarle. A pensar de haber esperado el contacto, una vez se efectuó lo sorprendió.

La otra mano del chico fue hacia su mejilla, el toque gentil realmente se sentía bien, sus ojos azules le miraban anhelantes, y cada vez más próximos. Los labios más carnosos que los de Severus se posaron sobre los suyos suavemente, esperando la reacción de él. Pero no se movió, no rechazó el contacto, por lo que Lucas comenzó a moverlos más apasionadamente. Sin darse bien cuenta de cómo pasó, notó el cuerpo del chico completamente pegado a él. Sus manos acariciándole y su lengua introduciéndose dentro de su boca.

Era su primer beso, y no era algo realmente desagradable, pero algo se sentía mal en todo aquello, aquellas manos no le abrasaban y sin saber porqué pensó que besarse con Black no se sentiría así.

Cuando estaba por separarse Lucas lo atrajo más así mismo agarrándolo por las nalgas masajeándoselas. A duras penas consiguió separarlo usando más fuerza, los ojos dilatados le miraban algo confundidos.

—Lucas, creo que esto no...—comenzó.

—¿Cómo?—dijo estupefacto—.Pensé que era lo que querías...

—Ni siquiera lo había pensado—mintió un poco, si había pensado que podría ocurrir, pero no le parecía bien estar así con él cuando era el rostro, las manos, el cuerpo de Black en las que pensaba.

Lucas se acercó nuevamente.

—Sólo pruébalo un poco más, te gustará—dijo insistentemente.

—No, no creo que sea buena idea.

—A Black le dejabas hacerte de todo—dijo algo indignado—.Y te trataba como basura. ¿Eso es lo que tengo que hacer, tirarte al suelo y follarte?

Severus estaba completamente impactado.

—Os vi—dijo y aprovechando la estupefacción del pelinegro se terminó de acercar agarrándolo por la cintura.—Desde entonces no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Su respiración en su cuello, lamiéndolo y besándolo, frotando su incipiente erección contra su cuerpo le dejó bien claro sus intenciones.

Su nuevo intento de separarse fue más complicado pues en este caso el otro estaba prevenido y le agarró con más fuerza clavando sus dedos dolorosamente en su piel. Su mente iba a mil por horas, aquello no iba a ocurrir, sí, Black le había tratado como mierda, casi por 7 años, le había dado una paliza delante de todos reafirmándole que nada habría entre ellos. Pero esto era diferente, era completamente diferente, para él lo era.

De nuevo le atacó la boca mientras separaba sus nalgas con las dos manos y se frotaba contra su entrepierna. No pudo más que morderle con fuerza, este se separó de él dolorido y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando este le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas derribándolo contra el suelo.

—No tendría que haber sido así—dijo el castaño enfadado. Severus desde el suelo lo vio aproximándose a él, veía la determinación de hacérselo allí contra el suelo. Y con el golpe su varita había salido rodando de su pantalón.

Reptando hacia atrás separándose lo que pudo del Ravenclaw hacia su varita, vio como este frenaba en seco.

—Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más, Holdsworth—dijo Black apareciendo por detrás y clavándole la varita en el cuello.

—Vete de aquí, Black—dijo tratándose de voltear y encararlo, pero el otro le había agarrado por el brazo y se lo estaba retorciendo.

Severus aprovechó para levantarse y alcanzar su propia varita. Realmente sorprendido por ver a Black allí, no podía evitar que su corazón brincara y no solo por la situación que había vivido con Holdsworth.

Él los había seguido hasta allí.

—Tuviste tu oportunidad—farfulló el Ravenclaw—.Ahora es mío.

La mirada del moreno era pura furia, de haber sido él se hubiera ahorrado las palabras. Black no era conocido por pensar antes de atacar y su mirada era la de un homicida.

—Él no va a ser nunca tuyo—le siseó al oído, pero Severus pudo escucharlo—¿Me oyes? No vas a volver a acercarte ni a poner una de tus sucias manos sobre él.—Las palabras fueron enfatizas por una torsión cada vez mayor de su brazo. Por su gesto de dolor estaba seguro de que acabaría en la enfermería—.Vete de aquí—le dijo arrojándolo con fuerza lejos—.Y ni se te ocurra volver a mirarlo.

La mirada de puro odio transformó el agradable rostro del Holdsworth, desde luego ya nunca lo podría ver de la misma forma. Principalmente enfocada en su persona, sintió las garras del desprecio rasgar su piel. Pero sabía que allí tenía las de perder y se marchó.

Una vez solos, Severus no sabía que decir. No quería que desapareciera de nuevo, pero no parecía ser la intención de Black que se acercó a él. Vio como alzaba su mano, sus ojos aún parecían furiosos, pero tan solo acarició su mejilla, la que había recibido el golpe.

—¿Cómo estás?—le preguntó enfocándose en sus labios.

—Bien—dijo aún disfrutando de su caricia.—¿Nos seguiste?

El chico apartó su mirada, parecía algo avergonzado. Y estaba bajando su mano, pero Severus la mantuvo en su mejilla.

—No he dejado de pensar en ti—le confesó Black.—Pensé que te gustaba ese.

—Solo era algo agradable, pero no eras tú—se atrevió a decir.

Black cortó la distancia que había aún entre ellos y le tomó en sus brazos, de un modo en el que jamás le había sentido. Severus se supo perdido, era allí donde quería vivir, y que le volviera a rechazar le iba a destrozar. Finalmente notó como se iba separando de él. Alzó los ojos para mirarle, sus labios entreabiertos, los deseaba tanto. Y por una vez, sus deseos se cumplieron y Black bajó su rostro hasta tomarlos con ternura.

Aquel beso era todo lo que no había sido el de Holdsworth, aquel abrasaba y calmaba, llenaba y entendía.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?—Suspiró Sirius contra sus labios.

 

o0o

 

Habían vuelto a una rutina en la que Sirius le encontraba, casi todas las noches encontraba el modo de abordarle, arrastrándolo entre sus brazos, acariciándolo y haciéndolo de nuevo suyo.

Severus anhelaba cada contacto, se tocaban como si no hubiera un mañana como si no volvieran a poder estar juntos. Pero día a día, volvía a por él.

Él que permanecía aún cuando tras el éxtasis reunían fuerzas para vestirse, él que antes de que Severus dejara su escondrijo de aquella noche le agarraba para robarle un último beso.

 

o0o

 

Estaban esperando en la entrada del invernadero para su clase de Herbología cuando Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw estaban saliendo. Severus estaba leyendo un libro, y Sirius andaba con sus amigos observándolo con disimulo.

—¿La chupa tan bien que no puedes dejar de mirarlo, Black?—escuchó que alguien le decía.

Severus que parecía tener un radar cada vez que alguien lo nombraba alzó la mirada.

Los Gryffindor se quedaron estupefactos.

—Oh, ¿no les has contado a tus amigos que andas follándote a Snape?—dijo Holdsworth con un tono inocente cargado de malicia.

Los tres amigos del Gryffindor había mirado de uno a otro y se había fijado en como ambos se habían mirado.

—Esfúmate, Holdsworth—le dijo Sirius antes de dar un paso amenazador hacia él, éste se fue no sin lanzarle una última sonrisa sarcástica.

Ambos no pudieron evitar mirarse, se mantenían en el más puro anonimato, ambos sabían que Holdsworth los miraba con furia, sabían que el despecho le haría hablar. Pero Severus no quería pensar en ello, sabía que Sirius volvería a irse, así que obviaba lo que pudiera ocurrir y disfrutaba de él.

—Menuda estupidez, el grasiento no le habrá dado lo suyo y anda reclamando—dijo burlón Potter.

Pero Sirius no desmintió nada, solo entró en la clase en silencio y malhumorado.

Sus amigos se miraron preocupados, no esperaban que no se hubiera metido con el que había sido el foco de sus burlas todos aquellos años.

 

o0o

 

—No tenemos por qué hacer esto, Sirius—le dijo nervioso Severus.

—Pero "quiero" que hagamos esto—le dijo tomando su mano.

Severus aún pensaba que no era buena idea, aunque que él quisiera hacerlo le llenaba de un calor que no había pensado que pudiera sentir en su corazón.

—¿Preparado?—dijo mirándolo.

—Sí—contestó Severus armándose de valor.

Cruzaron la puerta del Gran Comedor con sus manos unidas, aquella noche todos los alumnos cercanos que los estaban viendo entrar fueron avisando al resto y en un momento el sonido característico de la vajilla al chocar y las conversaciones cesó.

Todos vieron como ambos chicos se sonreían acercándose a la mesa de los Slytherin, Sirius atrajo al que hacía menos de 24 horas le había pedido ser su novio, y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

No eran la única pareja de diferentes casas que hacían aquello, pero todos los ojos del comedor los miraban sorprendidos.

Ambos habían abierto un camino aquella noche, un presente que modificaba un posible futuro que ninguno de los dos conocían.

Uno donde no solo un corazón roto se armaba más fuerte y donde el valor se hacía presente para hacer frente a las críticas. La luz de aquel nuevo amor disipaba la oscuridad que los envolvía a todos.

 

**FIN**


End file.
